Halloween 2015(One shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: It's Halloween Night and the penguins are ready for some scary fun. Like a pumpkin craving contest with a Dalek surprise and a candy collection contest. It all finished off by a Halloween party at Penguin HQ with some unexpected surprise guests. happy Halloween!


October 31st 2015

Penguin HQ

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Rico status report on those jack-o-laterns!" I said. Rico hacked up a chainsaw and carved four pumpkins to look like the four of us. "Kowalski enemy status!" I said. "No Daleks, No Fire Queens, No Pitch Black, No Blowhole." Private climbed down the ladder with two bag full of candy that was left over from the Zoo's candy stash. "Candy raid report!" I said. "WE have enough candy to last us for months!" Private said. "Marsh Meow Meows" Rico said. "NOOO!" I shouted. "So horrible," Kowalski said.

"aww…" Rico said before he got an idea, "candy buttons?" "Um…Knock yourself out," Private said tossing a sheet of candy buttons rico's way. The Oven went off (I didn't even knew we had an oven), "It's done!" Kowalski said entering his lab, "Halloween cookies anyone." "Kowalski status on the approved Halloween music selection!" "scheduled to begin now," Kowalski said. "Monster Mash" blared out of the speakers. "Operation: Hallows eve is a go," I said, "Once the Zoo closes we will dominate the Pumpkin carving contest…thanks to our secret weapon…" "Me," rico said holding up his chainsaw. "What about the annual… candy collection race…" "Kowalski," I said, "you better be at the top of your game if your going to beat our standing champion…" "King Julian," Julian said. "No Private!" I said. "It's not fair Private only won by default…" Kowalski shouted. "because you missed the deadline…" "Because the Fire Queen was terrorizing the city!" Kowalski replied. "Excuses, Excuses…" I said. "Yeah get in the game Kowalski," Julian said. "We're going to win this year," Maurice said. "Yeah!" Mort said. "Julian," I said, "I'm mixing it up this year…" "Kowalski! Julian! Your team one!" "Private! Mort! Your team two!" "Marlene! Maurice! Your Team Three!" "When was I involved in this," marlene said from above the hatch. "Right now!" I said.

"Okay here's the deal," I said, "the candy collection race will begin after the pumpkin carving contest…" "UM…why isn't rico in this," Marlene said. "Because of the house with Marsh Meow Meows…" Kowalski whispered. "OH…" Marlene said, "so that rumour about rico was true...That he goes crazy when he eats those…" "Yeah even more the unusal," Julian said. "Oh…I will never forget the Marsh Meow Meows incident of '07," Maurice said. "Yeah it took us weeks to clean the circus tent…" "Circus Tent? Do I want to know what you guys were doing in a circus…" Marlene said. "No…" Kowalski said, "Probably not…" "Once the pumpkin carving contest winner is declared I will hand out the lists with the best houses to get candy…" I said, "I'll tell your deadlines later." "Trick-or-treating will start at precisely 6:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time…" Kowalski said, "and the zoo closes…real soon…" "When is the pumpkin carving contest again," Private asked. "5:30," I replied, "winners are declared at 6:00."

5:30 Eastern Standard Time

In front of Zooviner shop

"Attention!" Mason shouted, "It is time for the annual Jackolatern contest…You all know the rules cheaters will have to deal with joey…" "Oie!" Joey said, "Joey better not see any cheating or he'll knock your lights out!" "Representing team lemur…" Mason said, "King Julian…again." "I am the returning champion!" Julian said. "Ringtail," I said, "the only reason Joey is here is because you cheating last year!" "I did not!" Julian said. "Joey thinks that you did," Joey said get frightenly close to Julian. "Okay I cheated last year" Julian said, "You are not going to be hitting me?" "No worries, mate," Joey said before punching julian. "Okay I won't cheat!" Julian said.

"Representing team monkey," Mason said, "Phil!" "Phil! Phil! Phil!" Bada, Bing, and the spider monkey chanted. "representing team penguin," mason said, "Rico!" Rico hacked up his chain saw and laughed crazily. "Show thoses other teams whose's boss rico!" I said. Rico saluted and intimated the enemy with his chainsaw. "Representing team reptile," Mason contiuned, "Roger!" "My the best animal win!" Roger said. "Representing team big mammal," Mason contiuned, "burt…" "You are all going down!" burt said. "IN your dreams big gray," I replied.  
"Unsportmanlike conduct!" Maurice shouted. "Joey thinks you need you eyes checked chunky lemur," Joey replied. "I'm BIG BONED!" Maurice said. "representing team the rest of the zoo…" Mason said, "Marlene!" "That's my team's name?" Marlene said. "We had a meeting you weren't there," Burt whispered. "So we picked the team name for your team for you," Roy said. "Why isn't my team call team marlene or team otter!" "I'm detecting an ego," Mason said, "Instantly disqualification!" "What!" marlene said. "It all your fault!" Pinky shouted. "Now I never get to impress Rico," Shelly said, "I'm still freako for rico…" Everyone faceplamed and groaned. Rico threw up and bomb and accidently blew the baboons skyhigh! "Rico!" Darla shouted, "You will face another fowl end!"

"A ducks going to land on rico's face again," Private said. "The Most horrible of fates!" Julian said, "I need to consult with the sky sprirts!" "Not now!" everyone shouted. "Fine…later then." "So you have an excuse to threw things on rico's head and run him over with a thousand rhinos?" I said. "No…" Julian said. "Are time is short," mason said, "not get to your team stations…bada destroy the station of the disqualified team…." Bada destroyed the station marlene would have used. "This is what I get for participating in this!" Leonard shouted, "I didn't what to be a part of this anyway…IT's fixed! Fixed I tell you!" "Paranoid…" someone whispered. "Who said that!" Leonard said. "anyway," Mason said, "let's get this contest started.

Julian, Roger, Rico, Phil, and Burt got into positions. "You will have until I ring this bell," Mason said pointing to a bell, "This years theme is…Space…Your time starts now!" Joey hopped onto the clock tower and punched the massive bell starting the contest. Julian basically stood around while Maurice and Mort secretly (or so they thought) did all gut removal. Roger, Rico, Phil and Burt were actually removing the guts and seeds from their pumpkins(Albeit in different ways). Everyone finished hollowing out the insides of the pumpkins before the lemurs as a result of actually doing it themselves. Everyone but the lemurs then went to work on their creations…but once again in their personal styles. Burt held a knife in his trunk and cut away at the pumpkin. Rodger was more exact using knifes for the big cut and precision pumpkin craving tools for the details. Phil was seemly just cutting random bits off the pumpkin. Rico was the speedest of the group using knifes to score the general design of the jack-o-latern before using his chainsaw to crave the pumpkin. Meanwhile while the other work stations were full of guts, seeds, and pumpkin pieces Julian and company made their first incision.

Rico and burt had finished cravings while Roger and Phil were putting the final touches on their designs. The Lemurs had only craved one of their pumpkin's eyes and had started on the other one. "Five minute warning!" Mason announced. Roger had finished his design while phil contiuned to toil away completely obvious to the five minute warning. Four minutes later the Lemurs had a quarter of the mouth down while phil completed the final cut on his pumpkin. The Lemurs were halfway done craving the mouth of their's when mason rung the bell and said, "Time's up step away from you pumpkins!" Julian and the lemurs contiuned to cut. "Team Lemur you are working beyond the allotted time," Mason said, "also Julian you did not remove the guts and seeds or do the craving by yourself…so therefore you are disqualified from this contest and your pumpkin will be destroyed…" "What no!" Julian shouted pulling out the craving tool and throwing it to his work table. Joey roundhoused the lemur's pumpkin and it splattered all over the zooviner shop. "NOOO!" "you cheat you lose mate," Joey replied his arms crossed. "To the remaining teams," Mason said, "grab your pumpkins and meet us in front of the elephant café!" the contestants loaded their pumpkins onto carts and rolled them towards the café and everyone else followed them.

6:00 Eastern Standard Time

Near Elephant Café

(Kowalski's POV)

We were all gathered in front of the elephant café and the teams finally revealed their creations. "First design is from Roger!" Mason said, "roger what did you design for us?" "Vincent van Gogh's The Starry night…with some design modifications…" "Like an exploding dalek ship?" Mason said. "Yes," Roger said, "that's meant to symbolize the penguins many victories over those terrible salt and pepper shakers…" "We kicked those Daleks butts!" Private shouted. "Do Daleks have…?" Marlene said. "No they can't," I said, "tentacled things inside metal shells do not have butts…but the expression still stands." "Do you prefer if I had said…the other thing…instead," Private asked. "UM…no," Marlene said.

"Yes that would make sense if the theme was dalek," Mason said, "did not follow the theme…" "Um…I thought the theme is space," roger said, "and the daleks are from space so…" "Um…nevermind," Mason said, "your not disqualifed." "Mason," I said, "One more slip up like that and we may have to declare…" I said pointing to Hans, "That puffin as the judge." "I may be a bad guy," Hans the Puffin replied, "but I will make a fair judgement…" "There won't be any more slip ups," Mason said moving to Phil's design which…was a bit unsettling "What is that!" Bada shouted. Mason translated for phil, "The Big bang…" "The big bang?" Mason said, "really?" "Um…why does it look like an exploding tardis with the pandorica flying into it?" Private asked. "Private keep our top secret…secrets to yourself…You didn't take any of kowalski's truth serum did you?" Skipper said. "You were supposed to forget that," Private said. "Forget what?" I asked. "Yeah forget what?" Marlene said. "Private…" Skipper warned. "Nothing," Private said. "I don't think the universe started with a cube flying into a exploding phonebox," Hans replied.

Phil signed again, "wait he meant…Big Bang 2," Mason said. "there was a second big bang?" Marlene said, "wouldn't we be all died then?" "That's classified," Skipper replied. Mason moved onto to Burt who had craved a pretty convincing space squid. "Die space squid!" I shouted. "Your not taking any of our heads!' Skipper shouted. "You will not invade this planet!" Marlene said. "Go beat up the space squid!" Julian shouted, "while it's out of it's metal casing…" "The space squids don't have metal casing," Skipper said. "You been fighting them all this time and you never noticed the armour?" "That was the Daleks!" I shouted, "the space squid are a separate species!" "Oh…then nevermind," Julian said. "Come on guys it's just a jack-o-latern!' Burt said. "Wow that is convincing," Skipper said. "You had us fooled," I said. "I feel like a fool," Marlene said. Rico was last and he revealed…A Dalek! "Um…how did you make it look like real metal?" Rico said. "That's not my pumpkin," Rico said alarmed.

"Oh there's your pumpkin," Mason said revealing a pumpkin craved to look like a UFO.  
"IF that's Rico's Jack-o-latern," marlene said before looking towards the "dalek" pumpkin, "Then who's jack-o-latern is that?" "it is a pretty convincing dalek…" Roy said. "Kowalski analysis?" Skipper said. "Well it's too large to be a naturally occuring pumpkin and…" I walked up to it and punched it with my flipper, "Ow! IT's solid metal!" "Solid metal?" Skipper said, "Then that must mean…EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** the dalek shouted. Everyone ran away as the Dalek started to randomly fire in all directions. "What are you doing here?" Skipper shouted. " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** The Dalek replied. "extermination…I don't think that will fit in my candy bag," Skipper mocked.

The Dalek aimed it's gun our way only to get exterminated by Dalek-cann. "Dalek-cann?" I said. " ** _Penguins be warned…the threat of the Earth's third world war is great but you have a much greater danger to face…"_** Cann replied. "What danger?" Skipper asked. " ** _The Final DreamWorks War is fast approaching and it will hit close to home!"_** "Great to see you again too," I replied. " ** _You have returned to your former glory but You must prepare for the devastation of the final DreamWorks War…a war that will eventually become one with World War Three!"_** "World War Three is a human war," Skipper replied. " ** _It will become your war when the Final DreamWorks War Ends…"_** with that Dalek-Cann left us to our thoughts…

6:30 Eastern Standard Time

Front Gate

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay The annual Candy collection race is on," I said facing the teams of two I set up, "You will have until the end of trick-or-treating to get the most candy!" Kowalski and Julian looked ready to dominate the night while Private tried to keep mort focused. Marlene and Maurice stood their unsure of their odds. Rico stood next to me day-dreaming of Marshmeow meows and salivating. "Rico not while on official penguin buiness!" I shouted. Rico snapped out of it and left in the direction of the penguin habitat.

"Each team will be deployed in intervals," I said, "of course now for the most important part…the lists." "The Lists contains the addresses of the houses with the best candy," I said, "You will only visit each location on the list once…and will check it off once you visit it." "Um…why is one of the houses crossed off?" Marlene said. "That was the house that was burned to the ground by The Fire Queen," I replied. "Okay…" Marlene said. "Now once you arrive in the suburbs you will not communicate or team-up with any other teams!" "divide and conquer?" Julian asked Kowalski. "Divide and conquer," he replied. "Okay team one," I said holding up a stop watch(A stop-watch not THE Stop-Watch), "Move! Move! Move!" Julian and Kowalski carefully ripped their list in half and ran like the wind out of the zoo.

I waited for two seconds before announcing, "Team two…Move! Move! Move!" Private and Mort rushed out of the zoo with their list. I waited five seconds before looking at Marlene and Maurice and announcing, "Team Three…" Marlene and Maurice bolted out of the zoo before I could finish. "Rico set the clock for 9:00," I said. Rico set the clock for the end of trick-o-treating, "May the best Penguin/lemur/otter win," I said. Now let's just hope on diasters happen…

two hours 49 minutes and 57 seconds later…

Team One and Team Three arrived inside the zoo with only three seconds to spare. The clock ran down and Team Two arrived with only one second to spare. Private and Mort were lugging a heavy bag while Kowalski and Julian had two bags each. Maurice and Marlene also had a massive bag in their hands. "Rico!" I said, "The Scale!" Rico rolled up a scale and calibrated it. "Team One," I said turning to Kowalski, "Put your bags on the scale." Kowalski and Julian placed their candy bags on the scale. "Seven pounds!" I replied. "Team Two!" I said, "put your bag on the scale!" Private and Mort lugged the bag over to the scale and gently placed it down on the scale. "Five Pounds!" "What!" Private said looking at the scale, "It felt heavier then that…" "Mort did you eat some of our candy?" "No," Mort said before going on a suger fueled rampage. "Actually," I said opening the bag, "if we get rid of all these open candy wrappers." I got rid of all the candy wrappers then looked at the scale, "Four pounds!"

I turned to Marlene and said, "Team Three! Put your bag on the scale." Marlene and Maurice moved their bag which was bursting with candy over to the scale. Amazingly they managed it without loosing an signal piece of candy. They placed the bag down and after a few seconds the scale broke. "These readings are off the scale!" Kowalski shouted. Rico rolled up an award stand marked 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Marlene and Maurice jumped on the 1st place platform while Kowalski and Julian climbed onto the 2nd place platform. Mort was still running around on a sugar-high so Private was alone on the 3rd place platform. "Team three," I said, "You collected the most candy so get to split your candy stash and keep all of it!" "Yes!" Marlene said. "Team One you came in second place and we have a special rule against divide and conquer…" "What!" Kowalski said. "You and Julian will split your four bags but you can only keep one each," I replied. Kowalski and Julian were about to drop one of each of their bag, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "the first place team will tell you which one!" Marlene pointed to the smaller of julian bags, "What! No!" Marlene then moved on to Kowalski and picked the bigger of Kowalski's two bags. "Thank you Marlene!" Kowalski said looking into the bag, "and I get all the good stuff…Take that bad guys!" "No…no…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marlene ducked taped julians mouth before he could scream nonstop for the rest of the night and into the next day.

"Um…what about us!" Private asked. "Now as for the rest of the candy from team one," I said, "that will be distributed amoung the rest of the zoo animals who are not Lemurs, Penguins, humans, or otters." "Now Team Two you came in third place so…Better luck next year." "What about the candy." "It belongs to Rico," I said. "what about the house that gives out…marshmeow meows?" "that was optional…" Kowalski replied. "Only if you think you have a remote chance of not losing and having your candy bag given to rico," Private said. "Nobody is willing to take that gamble," Kowalski added.

Rico grabbed Private's Candy bag and the candy inside(or whatever was left of it) and left. Marlene and Maurice divided their candy equally in separate bags then headed towards their respected habitats. Mort was on the pavement experiencing a candy-crash while Julian small candy bag in hand went back to the lemur habitat defeated. Kowalski rushed back to HQ with his bag of candy with Private behind him. I caught up to Private and patted him on the sholder, "Don't worry Private you can get them next year," I said, "As for this year I'll give your pick of the team candy stash…" "Thanks Skipper," Private said, "can't wait for next year."

Penguin HQ

9:10 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Ghostbusters" blared out of our speakers(if you have this song…Play it now). "More Punch Skipper," Kowalski asked. "Sure!" I said holding my cup out. Rico was making sushi while the lemurs were commiting on the decorations. "Who's was in charge of these brilliant decorations," Julian said, "I think I should hire this person to decorate the lemur habitat for New Years Eve." "I though you were going to hang out with the hippies," I said. "Yeah I'm just going to visit them during the day and see how sonya is doing." "I thought your barely on speaking terms with her," Private said. "No he's barely on speaking terms with one of his girlfriends from canda," Maurice said. "Why didn't she return my postcards," Julian muttered. "Julian, Julian, Julian," I said, "Long distance relationships don't work." "Good to know," Julian said, "Yeah I admit that Sonya and me didn't end well but we're still friends." "Who Sonya?" Marlene said. "A bear" Julian replied. "I…shouldn't have asked," Marlene replied.

"Julian," Private said, "Marlene did the decorations in case your still wondering!" ""Your Hired!" Julian said, "see you on new years Marlene!" "Oh great I get to work with him," Marlene said. "make sure it is awesome like my throne that explodes into a rock concert light show everytime you say…King Julian! King Julian! King Julian…Maurice why isn't it working?" "I don't think It works from down here," Maurice said. "Oh," Julian replied. "I have to admit," Maurice said looking at Rico's first prize pumpkin, "That is a great design." "Rico really is the master of pumpkin craving…" "You should see his ice craving," Private replied, "he does a fantasic ice tree." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Have you seen the Penguinfication gun?" "No," I said opening the secret exit behind Private's first prize fish. Penguinfied Elsa and Anna came out of the hatch and yelled, "Surprise!" "I would like the Penguinfication gun back!" Kowalski said as a portal opened behind him. "Penguinfication gun?" alternate Skipper said. "why would you built that?" Alternate Elsa said. "So we can invite our allies here on certain holidays," Kowalski replied.

"Rico we're going to need more Ice Cold Sushi!" I said, "On the double!" Rico nodded and started to make more sushi. "Well boys looks like we're having ice cold sushi for dinner!" Alternate Skipper said. "Not all of us are…nevermind," Alternate Elsa replied. "Wait,' Elsa said, "What are they doing in this universe?" "I built a stable portal between universes," Alternate Kowalski said, "But I would need Kowalski's help to built a stable portal in this universe." "Maybe later," Kowalski said, "but right now…let's eat!" "we came just in time then," Anna said, "thought it's a bit packed." "Wait until Christmas and New Years," I said, "then this place will be packed." "Skipper we won't leaving you hanging on New Years again," Elsa said. "I would expect nothing less," I replied, "Happy Halloween!" "Happy Hallows eve," Elsa replied. "happy day of the the dead!" "I think we're pasted that day," I replied.

"Oh," Julian said, "I was looking forward to the food…" "Julian we always have taco Tuesdays," maurice said. "Oh…Forgot about that," Julian said, "remind me to invite the whole zoo next time." "Stuck with julian eating tacos on a Tuesday," I said. "While he blares sterotypical mexican music out of his boombox with the volume cranked up to twelve," Kowalski said. "And annoying everyone with a pair of maracas," Marlene said. "And make everyone do the conga!" Mason shouted. "Now that is a scary concept," I said sipping my punch. "Hey!" Julian said, "Fine I won't invite you silly penguins!" "Ooo," Mort said, "I am a ghost!" "I ain't afraid of no ghosts," Kowalski said. 'ghost where?" Mort said. "Kowalski," I said, "do you mind?" "What? it's a good song!" Kowalski said. "He's right it is a good song," Julian replied. "You know what," I said, "You can't say no to this beat!" "I can see where this is going," marlene said. "Yep," Maurice replied. "Who you gonna call?" I asked. "Ghostbusters!" everyone replied. "There's ghosts here!" Mort said. "Yes mort…" Julian said. "Noooo!" "…there ghosts here." "Ahhhhh!" Mort said running out of the base. "He falls for that everytime," Julian said.

The End


End file.
